


Flip

by Bob1



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob1/pseuds/Bob1
Summary: Starscream is left behind by the Autobots and Decepticons after a battle. A creature comes to him and inconveniences his life in many ways. Some days hit a high note and some days are hell.
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

Starscream lay down in the cave contemplating how he had gotten where he was. He was laying down in the Lewis and Clark Caverns humans liked to visit year round.

Well, when there wasn’t a giant fifty foot robot staggering and falling in the cave. All the human visitors present had left running away screaming.

Starscream stared at the stalagmites, stalactites and columns formed millions of years ago.

Usually, Starscream didn’t give a frag about the wonders of Earth since the backwater planet was primitive compared to the wonders of Cybertron.

Unfortunately, he had lost a lot of entergon after a battle of the Autobots fighting against the Decipticons.

Beforehand, Megatron had ordered everyone to Yellow Stone National Park to look for entergon since Laserbeak had cited the park as having rich minerals as well as glowing entergon overhead while flying back from spying on the Autobots.

Everythig seemed perfect at first. All the Decipticons had dug into the mud and pushed any screaming humans or frightened animals out of the way. They found glowing entergon and just guzzled the cubes like no tomorrow.

Then, Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl and everything with an Autobot signa drove up.

Optimus stood and made grand gestures with his hands while saying “Yellowstone was a National protected park and everything after that was blah, blah, blah.”

Not surprisingly, Megatron responded to Optimus’s bland goody two shoes speech by aiming his fusion cannon at Optimus’s face mask.

All hell broke loose with Jazz the Special Operations bot and Bumblebee the little yellow bot jumping forward to protect Optimus. Optimus brought out his battle ax somehow attached to him to meet Megatron’s fusion cannon. Every Autobot ended up fighting a Decipiticon in an all out brawl.

Starscream was pissed. He had enjoyed sipping his entergon cube instead of guzzling it like the rest of the brutes he was occupying space with. Also, he had admired all the wreckage of the smashed trees, fleeing human tourists and scattered animals.

Life had seemed so good in that moment that he decided to put off backstabbing Megatron till the next day. Then, the stupid brawl happened and ruined his good mood.

Starscream had looked for a weak target to fight. He noticed the green Autobot Hoist who had a British accent shielding some human tourists from lasers with his large frame.

No sooner when Starscream aimed his null rays at Hoist, Grapple the yellow artist, barged into Starscream and started beating the slag out of him.

Starscream dimly thought as he was punched he had been stupid to not look for where Grapple was before going after Hoist.

Then, Prowl the sneaky bastard jumped out of a bush and joined in beating up Starscream. They really didn’t have to go all out on him even though he tried killing them in battle every week.

Long story short, Starscream got beaten up to the point he lost lots of entergon and staggered away from the battle.

He ended up laying down in the cave thankful everyone decided they were done kicking his aft.

Megatron and the other Decipticons abandoned Starscream to go back to base.

The Autobots transformed and rolled out to the cheesy catchphrase Optimus spoke, “Transform and roll out,” and headed back to the Ark.

Starscream had thought Thundercracker and Skywarp would put more effort into looking for him despite the fact he called them names all the time.

He would lecture his trine later about how they needed to be loyal to him as their Air Commander (even though he never showed loyalty to anyone else).

A white wolf came walking into the cave entrance. Starscream just stared as the wolf sniffed him by pressing it’s nose against his metal surface.

Starscream narrowed his optics. Wolves in the wild didn’t act this friendly. This wolf was behaving abnormally like it was a domesticated dog.

The wolf confirmed Starscream’s thoughts by lifting it’s leg and peeing on him. Starscream cringed as the yellow urine hit his Decipticon signa.

“Get away from me you mutt,” he shrieked.

The wolf ignored his stream of curses and sat down next to him.

Then, the wolf started using it’s pink tongue to lick it’s private parts between it’s legs. Starscream stopped cursing and assessed his situation.

No humans, Autobots or Decipticons were coming to help him. His only savior was a creature using him as a fire hydrant to piss on.

Suddenly, Starscream detected some glowing entergon dripping from the wolf’s fur.

The entergon he surmised must have landed on it’s fur earlier if the wolf fled from the Decipticon’s earlier digging.

Starscream grinned as he thought of a plan while the wolf transferred the tongue licking to it’s bottom under it’s tail. This stupid slobbering creature would yet be of use to Starscream.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Starscream’s grand plan consisted of talking baby talk to the panting creature in front of him.

Inwardly, he cringed at what he was about to say but given the circumstances he had no choice.

He needed energon and the wolf had energon dripping from it’s fur.

This wolf seemed more like a dog trapped in a wolf’s body.

“Here puppy,” Starscream crooned in his nasally voice.

The wolf’s eyes perked up and it walked closer to him.

Yes, Starscream thought, trying to hide his excitement at being revived with the only nourishing substance within close proximity of him.

“Good dog,” Starscream said, raising his voice to a high pitched level. The wolf got excited and ran right up to his optics.

Then, the wolf shook it’s fur spraying his face with energon. The flecks of energon hitting Starscream’s face felt like a breath of fresh air.

The creature sat tail wagging in front of Starscream’s face.

Primus, this creature was really more dog than wolf. Red optics stared into deep pools of yellow sunlight. Starscream was startled.

These eyes were not the brown of a timber wolf living in Yellowstone Park. These eyes were a golden yellow of another wolf species.

The golden eyes had a strange penetrating look to them.

Starscream felt his chest plates tighten. What was this? He felt exposed before this creature’s unblinking gaze.

The wolf grinned a lopsided grin and slurped Starscream’s face with it’s pink tongue. Any nervous thoughts vanished from Starscream’s mind.

“Get off, he snarled disgusted.

The wolf’s ears drooped and it’s tail hung low. Slag, this thing seemed pitiful just because Starscream uttered two words of anger to it.

Well, all dogs were pitiful if harsh words were spoken to them.

Five seconds later, a dog could potentially forget angry words if tons of baby talk were directed towards it since a dog is a toddler in a furry body.

At least that’s what Starscream pulled up from his data banks citing thirty two million owned dogs that humans owned and babied too much on earth.

Of course this meant Starscream was going to have to sugarcoat his nasally voice to be syrupy baby talk for possibly the whole day.

“It’s okay,” he cheerfully said, twisting his mouth into a smile.

Instantly, the wolf stood and relaxed it’s earlier distress forgotten.

Starscream forced himself to keep a smile plastered on his face.

“Go get it,” he said his vocalizer reaching a high pitch volume.

_Go get it_ was a catchphrase spoken by many humans to get dogs to retrieve an object.

Most dogs had no idea what the words verbally meant but could tell by the body language of humans that obtaining an object was desired from Starscream’s observations of organic life.

Starscream just wanted to prompt the wolf to run outside, splash in energon, come back, and shake energon on him which should be within the creature’s capabilities.

Sure enough, the wolf took off running from the cave.

Finally, a few moments of bliss silence where Starscream could conjure up his happy place which consisted of him sitting on a throne, Megatron gagged and bound before him and everyone else bowing before him.

At least he was able to stay in his happy place until he heard _drip, drip_ coming from the upward stalagmites.

Starscream’s optics twitched. He couldn’t wait to ditch this overcrowded human infested state park and fly away into a beautiful sunset free of annoyances.

One of said annoyances came running back to him.

The wolf was once again covered in energon.

Once again, Starscream employed the same methods of getting the wolf to shake it’s fur nourishing him with energon. This repeated procedure went on throughout the day.

Around the early evening, the wolf trotted back into the cave collapsing on all fours. Starscream flexed his digits not minding that the wolf failed to shake energon on him that moment.

Thankfully, he had been able to hold the wolf’s attention long enough to bring him energon substance.

The seeker lifted his head to see the surroundings outside the cave.

A splash of orange tinted sky met Starscream’s view. Green pine trees fanned out as far as the eye could see. Grassland stretched out for miles.

The area had a rugged natural formation Starscream could visually appreciate not that he would admit this newfound revelation out loud.

How strange he hadn’t noticed this earlier when he and the other Decepticons were scavenging the park for energon.

Then again, Starscream hadn’t slowed down to observe things as a scientist since his explorations with the large shuttle Skyfire millions of years ago.

A yawn brought Starscream out of his reverie. He turned to see the wolf was yawing indicating exhaustion.

Then, the wolf threw it’s head back and howled. Starscream winced hearing the creature sing the song it’s people.

“Shut up,” Starscream hissed, holding his servo above the creature’s head in warning it was about to be bopped.

Immediately, the howling ceased, with the wolf straightening it’s composure to be good as gold.

“Finally sweet peace at last,” the seeker muttered returning his attention to the view.

What the slag had encouraged the furball to howl ?

He sure as hell hadn’t given the green light that he wanted to hear any sounds from it.

No matter, the noise had ceased so Starscream banished the thought from his mind.

Together, the seeker and wolf watched the evening colors change into a starry, night constellation.

Starscream would have pointed out the Milky Way constellation he was scanning if his companion wasn’t a non-verbal furry toddler chewing on one of it’s legs.

Gradually, Starscream propped himself on his wings to a relaxing position to power down for the night. Before he could shut his processor down, he felt soft fur against his servo.

Starscream was rendered speechless by the sight of the wolf curling up into a ball against his digits within his servo.

His vocalizer was too hitched with emotion as the wolf thrust it’s cold nose against his digits affectionately before settling down to sleep.

Starscream’s servos had been used to kill, create or do whatever activity served his own self-interest. Never had an organic snuggled against his servo for comfort.

He had wanted to yell at the stupid mutt to go away and snatch his servo away. However, his servo remained still not obeying what his mind told it to do.

The soft fur felt agreeable against the metal exterior of Starscream’s servo.

A pleasant tingly sensation wormed into Starscream’s sensors he wasn’t used to. He didn’t like the pleasant feeling trickling from his sensors into his spark.

No matter, he would fly off in the morning ditching the furball to escape these strange feelings.

Powering down his thought processor for the night, Starscream ignored the warmth within his spark.

No, he like didn’t these feelings one bit. Starscream powered down dimly associating the warmth with heating up his chestplates before falling into a deep sleep.

The wolf slept against him blissfully unaware of whatever thoughts or feelings Starscream was having before sleeping.

Crickets chirped as the seeker and the wolf slumbered throughout the night in the cave.


	3. Chapter Three

Starscream on lined to feeling wet. Why was he wet?

Abruptly, he opened his optics to see the bloody corpse of a white-tailed deer laying against his foot.

Entrails were spread everywhere from the deer.

His feet were colored with some of the deer’s blood.

Black vacant eyes stared at him from the mutilated deer head that lay on the cave floor.

The wolf was shaking the limp hindquarter of the deer in its teeth.

Well, the deer evidently wasn’t having a good day since it was now a meal between the wolf’s gnashing teeth.

Starscream choked. At least he didn’t eat things that had eyes.

Starscream watched, fascinated and revolted at the same time, the wolf ate every part of the hind quarter fur and bone.

The wolf licked its chops when it was done eating the deer’s hindquarters.

Starscream thought about how he wanted to plug the olfactory sensors in his nose from the repugnant odor filling the cave.

The wolf regarded Starscream with curiosity. Blood colored its white muzzle. It walked over to where the deer remains lay against his foot.

Starscream narrowed his optics. What was it doing?

The wolf pushed the jutted-out deer spine unto Starscream’s foot.

It barked at him as if to say “Eat!”

Primus, this thing brought him a dead deer thinking to share breakfast with him.

_Breakfast in bed as the humans_ said had a whole new meaning.

This was too much.

Starscream yanked his foot away from the dead deer remains.

“No!” he screeched, wagging a digit at the wolf, “No bringing any little woodland creatures you decide is an entrée to me! Bad wolf!”

Starscream hoisted himself up off the ground. His foot was now caked with red blood even though he had kicked the deer guts away.

The wolf leered at Starscream out of the corner of his optics.

It had playfully held a chunk of bone in its mouth as though it was a faithful dog getting ready to play fetch.

Starscream snorted.

“You are no dog,” he said icily, shaking off whatever dust had gotten on his armor.

The wolf merely ignored him and trotted out in the morning sun.

Starscream watched it stretch itself out before sitting.

The creature was watching the sunrise.

Starscream turned his attention to the view before him.

The air temperature and dew point conspired to make a misty fog along the rugged landscape.

A wood pecker could be heard hammering a tree in the distance.

Starscream came out of the cave feeling grass and dirt beneath his feet.

He flexed his limbs to get his circuits moving again.

The seeker inhaled and exhaled as he absorbed the morning scenery.

When was the last time he slowed down just to watch the morning unfold?

Millions of years ago, he and Skyfire would watch the starry sky on Cybertron.

The shuttle and seeker would chart out stars representing planets they wanted to explore on digital maps while looking at the sky.

Starscream grimaced. He really hadn’t observed a morning, recorded his observations with a peer or enjoyed the start of a day in eons.

A noise jolted Starscream to look to his right.

The wolf was snorting through its nose to clear mucus build up.

Without looking back at Starscream, the canine began walking in the direction of the woods.

Starscream glanced down at his bloodied foot.

He wanted to get it clean before he transformed.

Perhaps, the furball could lead him to a stream without using his sensors to scan for water.

“Wait, you stupid mutt!” Starscream called out, his pedes walking to catch up with the flebag who had left him behind.

The wolf stopped and looked over it’s shoulder at Starscream.

Its tail waved slowly. It suddenly dashed towards Starscream, stopped, crouched its forepaws and bounded a few steps towards a tree.

“Are you wanting me to follow you?” Starscream, asked raising an optic ridge.

The wolf rolled its eyes as if to say _duh._

“I want water,” Starscream explained, “Drip, drip. Can you take me without me having to track drip, drip?”

The wolf stared back at Starscream, its forehead furrowed in unreadable thought.

Starscream pinched the bridge of his nose.

What the hell was he doing?

He was talking to a four legged organic like it understood what he was saying.

Right then, the wolf grinned and gave another dashing performance of going forwards and stopping.

It looked back at Starscream waiting patiently.

Starscream sighed and walked forward, momentarily surrendering his fate to the mutt.

This thing needed food and water so it would go to one of those sources during the day.

_I can fly off like I originally planned_ , Starscream thought, _if this creature wastes my time_.

The wolf and seeker walked, taking notice of the wilderness around them.

The hills seemed quite and pleasant to Starscream. He noticed a black mother bear and her cub walking on all fours through the brush.

Neither bear paid the seeker or wolf much mind.

A brown grizzly bear could be seen consuming weeds as a snack. It hardly paid attention to the wolf and seeker strolling past it.

The wolf broke into a zigzag run going across the paved trail it was leading Starscream on.

It stopped sometimes, peed on rocks to mark its territory and looked back to see if Starscream was still following.

Starscream found the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. He was a little touched by the canine’s concern.

At that moment, the wolf happened to see his smile when it lifted its leg to do another peeing ritual.

It titled its head while studying Starscream’s expression.

The smile vanished from Starscream’s face.

“Are you going to piss all day?” he scowled, “Get a move on.”

The wolf made the strange motion of rolling its eyes, turned it’s back to Starscream and resumed its zigzag running.

Starscream carefully evaded the plants and animals under his pedes so he didn’t trample the wildlife.

The sun was shinning which helped brighten Starscream’s mood.

He found he was enjoying the scenery around him as he observed different insects and animals in their habitat.

Also, his unlikely furry companion was a friendly presence.

This thought made Starscream to stop in his tracks. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Just then, the wolf also stopped before a large basin of water and jerked its head forward to signal Starscream they had reached their intended destination.

The two of them had reached Yellowstone Lake. 


	4. Chapter Four

Starscream scanned the lake before him.

Spotted cutthroat trout were swimming underneath the dark water.

The lake was situated at 7.733 feet above sea level. One hundred and forty miles of shoreline ran around the lake.

Gingerly, Starscream stuck a pede into the water. A blasted cold sensation ran up his leg circuits.

He took his pede out of the water.

Starscream snorted.

Surely, the fleabag wasn’t stupid enough to swim in the water.

Yellowstone Lake was cold all year round with an average water temperature of 41 F(5c).

Starscream concluded swimming was not recommended for organics year-round from his data banks.

The wolf stuck its whole head into the water.

Well, the furry snowball was too stupid not to know getting in the lake was bad.

The wolf’s head came up for air.

It breathed in and out, the chest heaving.

Some of the crimson blood had come off the creature’s muzzle.

The seeker studied the wolf as it gazed into its reflection in the water.

Frowning, Starscream noted the canine’s actions indicated self-awareness.

With a single jump, the wolf landed in the water splashing Starscream.

The seeker recoiled from the lake. “How dare you?”

Unperturbed, the wolf paddled keeping it’s head afloat.

Annoyed, the seeker straightened his wings.

“Twenty minutes of swimming in that will kill you.”

Still, the wolf kept paddling.

“Your funeral then.”

Starscream walked to the shoreline edge.

Glancing down, he saw a little bit of blood had faded on his pede.

 _My iron will undergo corrosion_ , the seeker reflected. _That is only if my foot is in the water too long._

He stuck his pede back in the ice-cold water. Taking a deep breath, he willed his pede to stay there.

Just then, the seeker felt water being splashed at him.

Startled, Starscream shrieked at the canine flickering water at his leg with one of it’s front paws.

“You!” he hissed.

Without thinking, the seeker jumped into the water generating a tidal wave.

The wolf’s face froze seeing the wave coming down on it.

 _Slosh!_ Water currents rippled across the lake.

The Deception Air Commander stood at his full height of fifty feet.

He smirked seeing the water-logged wolf swim to shore.

“That will teach you to mess with the Supreme Air Commander of the Deceptions!”

Back to him, the wolf walked unto land. Slowly the creature turned around, sat, rump down. The tail lay out like a wet rope. Sloshed fur dripped water.

The wolf gritted it’s teeth glaring at Starscream. The Deception could see the glare outline in the yellow coat around the eyelid margin.

The seeker crossed his arms defensively.

“You started it.”

The creature’s mouth opened partway revealing sharp teeth in a sneer.

Starscream gave the creature the middle finger with one of his digits.

Ignoring him, the wolf shook its fur; water flying everywhere.

All the hair stuck out, causing the creature to resemble a human paintbrush.

Ears and tail down, the wolf returned to glaring at the Deception.

A laugh erupted from Starscream’s vocalizer. The comical sight before him was too much.

The seeker put a hand to his glass chassis until his laughter subsided.

 _That sight is going to say with me the rest of the day_ , Starscream smiled, his gray faceplates loosening.

He felt more relaxed feeling the laughter releasing some tension within his wires.

Impatiently, the wolf tapped the water with it’s right paw.

The motion prompted the seeker’s good mood to fade realizing where he still was.

Starscream chided himself, _I played in the water like some sparkling_ , eyes scanning his pede.

His pede, in human terms a foot, was free of blood stains.

Holding out his blue hands and bending at the metal knee joints, Starscream transformed into a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jet.

The wolf sat calmly watching the transformation. Tail curled up, the creature’s ears went back up.

Mouth open, the creature yawned at the jet.

Incredulously, the seeker watched the wolf stretch out it’s front legs.

Then, it lied down, yellow eyes looking upward at the jet.

Starsceam rolled forward on his three wheels.

“I’m leaving.”

The wolf just continued to lay watching the jet roll forward. Other than breathing, it made no sound or visible movement.

However, the yellow eyes followed the Deception’s momentum of rolling forward.

Without a backwards glance, the jet blasted off into the clear sky.

A loud engine sound blasted from the jet’s taking off.

Clear blue skies welcomed the Deception Air Commander.

Sunglight warmed Starscream’s metal exterior.

The seeker slowed his speed.

 _Finally, I’m headed back to base_ , the seeker reflected. 

He’d get back to the barracks where Thundercracker and Skywarp hung out.

 _I’ll let them know my wrath for abandoning me_ , Starscream seethed aloud, his engine growing hot in anger.

 _Didn’t I do that last time?_ The seeker silently wondered.

Indeed, he’d verbally lashed out at his trine mates, including other flying Deceptions Thurst, Dirge and Ramjet about being left behind. In fact, he’d told the other Deceptions but he was ignored and repeatedly left behind.

A stupid mangy mutt had come back for him instead of the other Deceptions.

 _I didn’t even tell the stupid creature it made the right choice,_ the seeker mused.

Pausing in mid-flight, the jet concluded returning to enlighten the mutt it made the right logical choice of feeding him energon would be positive.

Starscream titled his wings slightly and flew back in the previous direction he came.

The grey, red and blue jet arrived back at Yellowstone Lake.

He saw paw print tracks in the dirt indicating the wolf’s walking movements.

The seeker decided to stay suspended in the air.

He looked out through his glass window and spied the wolf facing off a pack of gray wolves.

The white wolf stood tense, ears straight up, yellow eyes narrowed, and tail held high. It stood about three to five feet tall.

In comparison, the grey wolves were larger. The male wolves stood at five to six feet while the alpha female stood at four and a half feet tall. The alpha male wolf stood at six feet.

Six gray wolves regarded the smaller white wolf with suspension. Their golden-brown eyes stared at the silent white wolf.

Their ears laid flat and their open mouths revealed white teeth. 

A low whine escaped from the white wolf. It hunched down hearing the gray wolves howl.

The alpha female stepped forward aggressively towards the hunched white wolf. Suddenly, the alpha male barked for his mute to stay back.

Reluctantly, the alpha female took a step back. The alpha male walked up to the white wolf sniffing with his black nose. The other wolves silently waited for their leader to issue a command.

The white wolf shut it’s eyes as the alpha male sniffed it. Repulsed, the alpha male reader it’s head back in disgust.

He barked commanding tones to the other wolves and walked back to rejoin them.

The other wolves lost interest in the white wolf. They turned their attention to their leader who started heading north. The pack walked in the direction of their leader.

The white wolf opened it’s eyes. It sighed in relief seeing the pack was gone.

Starscream was surprised. He’d thought the white wolf would be accepted by other wolves. Different subspecies of wolves didn’t tolerate each other from what he saw.

The wolf stood up breaking out in a run. Starscream let out an audible gasp seeing the wolf pick up speed to forty miles an hour. The wolf was only able to maintain it’s top speed in small bursts. It slowed to a walk letting it’s two double coats regulating it’s body temperature.

The seeker soared overhead while tracking the wolf.

Flying high, _Where is it going?_ The Deception inquired. 

The wolf stopped at _Fishing Bridge_ which was an RV park. Many cars filled the parking lot.

Humans stood casting their fishing lines from a long wooden bridge. Lake trout swam around the bait humans put on the hooks.

The wolf walked through the water to cool itself. Starscream observed the wet wolf leaving the water to sit on the parking lot cement.

It watched passing humans, tongue hanging out and tail wagging back and forth.

Starscream snorted seeing the wolf fix it’s yellow eyes on the fish passing humans carried with them.

A little African American boy possibly five years old came running up to the wolf. The little boy had on a T-shirt and jean shorts.

The boy squealed “Doggie!” His little hand reached out to pet the wolf.

A much larger adult hand knocked the little boy’s hand away. Presumably the father, the male adult was dressed in the same clothes as the little boy.

The father pulled his son away, lecturing “Don’t touch that animal, probably has rabies.”

The wolf just stared after the father and son. It whined softly stretching out it’s right paw.

The little boy wiggled in his father’s grasp, arguing “The doggie is friendly.”

The father shook his head, admonishing his son, “That isn’t a dog. It’s a wild animal.”

Hearing this, the wolf whirled around trotting away.

It stopped eyeing a torn newspaper roll up to it’s front paws. Picking up the torn black and white page in it’s mouth, the wolf walked back into the forest.

Starscream focused on the creature letting the newspaper fall to the ground.

Anxiously, the Deception Air Commander did a few circled loops. “What is it doing?” he screeched.

The creature had started digging at the dirt.

It’s digging movements unearthed a large hole full of paper newspapers, magazines and other paper articles.

The wolf shoved it’s newly collected torn newspaper into the hole. It used one of it’s large paws to pull a paper crossword puzzle out of the hole. To Starscream’s curiosity, the creature used it’s jaws to clamp on a pen from the hole.

His curiosity turned to surprise seeing the creature take the cap off the pen with it’s teeth. Then, the wolf spat the cap out and grasped the pen in it’s mouth.

It began forming a letter on the crossword puzzle with it’s mouth held pen.

Starscream realized he was looking at an animal capable of understanding language.

At that point, the seeker decided he was tired of being in jet mode.

Flying down, he transformed back into his robot form.

His landing made a huge thud startling not only the wolf but every other resident of the forest within a ten-mile radius.

Trees were crushed beneath his pedes. Pen dropped; the wolf slowly looked up at the Decipticon Air Commander. It backed up falling in the hole of collected papers.

Wary yellow eyes met red crimson ones. The creature’s tail wrapped around it’s body as it curled into itself.

The seeker folding his arms against his glass chassis, demanding, “Tell me who and what you are now.”

A growl bark told Starscream his interrogation was going to take awhile.


End file.
